Naruto: Tenbatsugan
by PeaceAndOrder
Summary: Inspired by Shigeru(DiLost)'s Samsara series, I have turned a part of it and corrupted it, creating damnation eyes, which is both a blessing and a curse. Glitch fixed. And it wasn't THAT easy. I had to redo all the bold, the italics, and some other stuff.


**Hey guys, this is my new story, Naruto: Tenbatsugan. If it were in English, tenbatsu would mean damnation eye.**

**If you want a preview of it's abilities, look in my profile at the bottom. If you want to see the picture, it's the story picture. Wondering why it's just an inversion of rinnegan? Then why haven't you read my profile?**

**Anyways, why I'm doing my own challenge is because of my prototype story for rinnegan. You see, while in the bathtub with my Naruto plushie before shippuden, I had a strange idea: and that led to my deathly eye. I was going to make it the death eye(Shigan), but that sounded bad and I wanted the opposite of rinne(samsara).**

**Samsara is the rebirth, but when you are cursed from it, you are damned. Then that is when you become a gedo. The inaado(inner path) would be breaking free from samsara as you have reached enlightenment from samsara. And that, is the opposites, yet similar, to the eyes of samsara.**

**And now onto the story!**

**You might feel a part of this as DiLost's "Samsara: He who shall restore peace and order". But luckily for me, he had allowed me to use some ideas. I dedicate this paragraph for him. Oh, that and his knowlege of Shinto gods and goddesses.**

**_Prologue, During the sealing, after death of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki_**

The Shinigami (AN: I do not know the correct name in Shinto, but it could be Ame-no-Tokotachi as they can take souls and revive the dead) looked down upon the little baby. Knowing it had only a few more moments in the mortal realm, it looked into the possible futures of Naruto Uzumaki, and smirked, leaving the mortal realm at last. Uzumaki, Naruto had a destiny awaiting him.

**_End of prologue_**

A orange blur passed. Then three black blurs passed. Just a normal day in Konohagakure no Sato.

"Hahaha, you'll never catch me!" said the orange one.

"Naruto! You've gone too far this time!" said a ANBU with a bear mask.

"Painting the Hokage mountain is a crime!" said the tori masked one.

Naruto ran through the crowd and into an alleyway, to which the ANBU lost sight for a few seconds before going into the alleyway into the next street. Then a section of the wooden fence came off, revealing Naruto holding a camouflage sheet. "Heh, they can't catch me." he said to himself, looking towards where they went, before a shadow came from behind him.

"Naruto!" said the figure with a scar across his nose(Which makes him look like a dolphin) said with a chuunin vest, holding Naruto on the jacket before he could run away, "You're supposed to be in class!"

"Itai! That hurts Iruka-sensei!" said Naruto, "But all your lectures are boring!"

"After class, you're cleaning up the Hokage monument!" said Iruka(Whose name means dolphin).

A few minutes later, a tied up Naruto was in the front of the class, all tied up. After Naruto had said something, Iruka just angrily shouted out that everyone would be doing henge no jutsu as a test. It was all good until Naruto used his Orioke no jutsu to make Iruka fly back in a nosebleed.

After class, Naruto was grudgingly scrubbing off the paint. Iruka, wanting Naruto to go faster "bribed" Naruto with the promise of ramen when he was done. He finished it in about an hour.

At the Ichiraku ramen stand, Iruka was almost done with his large ramen bowl, whilst Naruto finished 9 extra-large bowls, in the middle of his tenth, when he asked Iruka something.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto said.

"Hm, Naruto?" Iruka went, tilting towards Naruto slightly.

"Can I ask you something?" he said.

"No, no more ramen bowls." said Iruka.

"No, not that." said Naruto.

"Then what is it Naruto?" asked Iruka.

"Can I wear your hitai-ate?" he asked.

"Oh this?" Iruka said, adjusting the hitai-ate, "Sorry Naruto-kun, but you have to graduate tomorrow."

"Aww..." whined Naruto, before face changing to a grin and pointing his chopsticks to Iruka, "But when I do get it, I'll be one step closer to being Hokage."

The very next day, graduation room

Naruto was nervous. They all had to preform the three basic academy jutsus. He could do both kawarmi and henge perfectly, but he couldn't do bunshin for some reason. He was waiting... Looking at the clock, hoping they would call him and do bunshin good. Alas, time seemed slower... To slow for his liking.

Finally, what seemed like hours(Or actually 5 seconds), they called him into the testing room. "Okay Naruto. Do the Henge, the Kawarmi, and the Bunshin no jutsu." said Iruka, really hoping Naruto would pass.

He quickly did the first two, then slowly TRIED to compress the most minuscule amount of chakra he could do. Just as he opened his mouth, a ookami masked ANBU appeared on the open window. "Who flared their chakra almost three times?" said the ANBU, "The amount of chakra was enough for an average jonin and their genin squad."

"ANBU-san, we're only doing the graduation exams here." said Iruka confused.

"Very well, I will be here to see who was making the chakra flames." said the ANBU.

"Okay, Naruto," said Iruka, "Do the bunshin no jutsu."

Naruto compressed his chakra again, as he released the chakra as the ANBU came. Drawing as little chakra again, the ANBU went towards Naruto and grabbed his arm before the jutsu was cast. "Itai! What are you doing?!" Naruto shouted in surprise.

"ANBU-san, what are you doing?" Iruka questioned, "Can't you see he is trying to do his bunshin?"

"Sorry, but he was using too much chakra, and I felt he was truly trying to draw on the smallest amount of chakra as he could." the ANBU explained.

"But what about the test?" said the white-haired assistant next to Iruka.

"Mizuki-san, I will go to the Hokage with him to see if he can be exempt from bunshin, as the Academy doesn't do genin or higher levels of chakra control." said the ANBU, further explaining it before shunshinning with Naruto to the Hokage.

_"Damn, this might ruin my plan if he does become exempt from bunshin."_ thought Mizuki.

**Hokage tower, Hokage office**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, was known as the Kami no Shinobi because he lived through 3 Great Shinobi Wars and mastered the non-clan jutsus in Konoha. But yet, here, he was silently giggling like a fangirl and reading a certain orange book with a small nosebleed. Then there was a knock on the door. With expertise, he wiped the nosebleed, hid the book, got his pen, and looked busy before the knocks had ended. "Enter." was all he said, putting on a calm face.

Two ANBU came in, one with a ookami mask and one with a kitsune mask, and Ookami kneeled down. "Hokage-sama." said Ookami.

"Hmm, what would TWO ANBU need for here?" the Hokage said, making Ookami's head snap up and towards kitsune.

"Naruto-san, get out of that Henge!" Ookami said.

Kitsune sighed and smoke enveloped him to reveal Naruto after the smoke dissipated. "Hello Jiji!" he said.

"Oh, Naruto-kun!" said the wizened kage, "What did you do for an ANBU to bring you here?"

"To tell you the truth, because I have too much chakra to make a bunshin." said Naruto sheepishly.

"Ookami-san, I believe you can do it better." said the Hokage.

A brief few minutes later, Ookami gave the best summary as he could on what happened. The old kage was in thought. It happened before with a few precious people, and even then only one other had almost as much Naruto.

Whipping out his pen and a spare piece of paper, he said to the ANBU to take the note he was writing and Naruto to Iruka. With no hesitation after the Hokage stamped it, the ANBU took the note and grabbed Naruto and shunshinned back to the academy.

Iruka and Mizuki just finished the last person and packed the stuff when the Ookami ANBU came back with Naruto and a note in hand. "Iruka-san," the ANBU said as he held out the note, "This is for you."

Iruka took the note and the ANBU shunshinned away. Mizuki spoke up, "Well, what does it say?"

"It says that Naruto is exempt from the Academy bunshins." Iruka read, "It also said he will be getting a more advanced bunshin tomorrow."

_"The Hokage ruined my plans for him!"_ thought Mizuki, _"Luckily, I have the backup plan for the demon passing."_

After that, Mizuki called on Naruto, an evil smirk hidden. "Naruto-kun," he smirked, "see me on the balcony after class."

After Iruka dismissed the class, Naruto followed Mizuki to the balcony. "Ne, sensei?" Naruto asked, "What do you want me for?"

"Don't you know how to become rookie of the year?" Mizuki said and Naruto shook his head, "To become rookie of the year, you must take the Forbidden Scroll of Seals from the Hokage office. Alot of people have already read it."

"Nani? If you're talking about that orange book that alot of people are reading, then I should've just stole it!" Naruto exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"Huh?!" went the shocked Mizuki with a small perverted blush, "No! It's in a cabinet on the wall and it's bigger than that."

"Ohh!" Naruto said in realization, "So it's not that orange book?" said Naruto questioningly "I can go to that store that most of the guys go to and get it from the window."

"No Naruto," Mizuki said with his blush getting redder, "It is not the orange book."

"Whatever you say." Naruto shrugged.

"All you do is to get it tonight." Mizuki said and blush went down.

Night time

Naruto just snuck into the office. Upon entry, he looked around and went to the chair behind the desk. There was the old Kage, looking like he was sleeping. If Naruto went closer, he would have seen the perverted smile and a nosebleed. What Naruto took was in the Kage's hands, a little orange book.

After that, he went to the cabinets to search for the forbidden scroll, to which he found on his first try. _"Why is something this important not even guarded?"_ thought Naruto.

Strapping the Forbidden scroll to his back and securing the orange book into his kunai pouch, he jumped out into the forest.

**Forest shack, night**

Naruto copied down the jutsu that won't kill him or injure him in any way. He contemplated on whether to learn the Kage bunshin or not. But after the scroll said Kage bunshins would speed up his training by the amount of Kage bunshins, he went for it first. Luckily, he used the same amount of chakra to make 1 clone. The clone, already knowing what to do, started on another jutsu, a certain genjutsu that removes sight.

Without any test subjects, it decided to make another clone to test on. With Naruto, he was practicing the Kage bunshins more.

After an hour, all the clones dispelled, giving Naruto the knowledge of a genjutsu and a bunshin jutsu. Naruto only sat on the ground for a few seconds until Iruka jumped into the clearing to scold him for theft of the Kinjutsu Scroll.

"Naruto! Why did you steal the Forbidden Scroll?" Iruka scolded.

"Iruka-sensei! Mizuki-sensei told me to do it to be the rookie of the year!" Naruto explained, "Do I become rookie of the year now?"

Iruka was deep in thought, drowning out what Naruto said after he said Mizuki told him.

Iruka was broken from his thoughts as he heard shurikens whizzing towards the unaware Naruto. "Naruto, look out!" shouted Iruka as he tackled Naruto out of harm's way, taking the shuriken to the arms, torso, and legs.

"Sensei!" Naruto cried out to seeing Iruka get pelted by the shurikens.

"Ha!" laughed out someone in the background, both turning their heads to see Mizuki, "I knew Iruka would find you."

"Sensei?" Naruto said, looking at Mizuki.

"Oh, Naruto," said Mizuki menacingly, "Give me the scroll."

"Naruto," shouted Iruka to Naruto, "Don't give him the scroll!"

"Naruto, don't you know they've been keeping secrets from you?" said Mizuki who was starting to grin evilly.

"Secret?" questioned Naruto shakily.

"No, Mizuki, Don't!" shouted Iruka, "It's forbidden!"

Ignoring Iruka, Mizuki continued. "12 years ago, the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi, but he couldn't just kill something made of pure chakra, he had to seal it." He explained, "He can't just seal it into just anything, he had to seal it into a baby with unformed chakra coils."

"S-seal?" whispered Naruto, not liking where all this was going.

"That..." Continued Mizuki readying a fuma shuriken, "Baby was YOU! You ARE the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

He threw the large Hira shuriken, making it fly towards Naruto. Naruto was frozen from hearing that, and saw the shuriken flying towards him. Naruto closed his eyes and embraced himself for the impact.

He felt a disturbance in the air and felt a liquid flowing onto him. He opened his eyes, which widened. Iruka took the blow for him. "You..." Naruto said, look turning into anger, "Hurt my sensei!"

"I'm not scared of you Demon!" Mizuki shouted, readying another fuma shuriken.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" shouted Naruto, and the whole clearing was filled with a sea of blondes.

Mizuki, shocked at an academy student making lots of A-rank kinjutsu clones, dropped the shuriken from his hand.

A beat up Mizuki later, Naruto looked at the downed Iruka. He knew Iruka wouldn't make it to the hospital in time. But before he could go to Iruka, he blacked out.

**Unknown place, Unknown time**

Naruto "woke" up in a dark place... No, there is no ceiling. The ground... The grass is black. No rocks in sight. He looked up. No clouds. The sky seemed to absorb light, yet produce light. The "moon" was as black as the grass, only what made it different was the 6 white concentric circles.

He looked around. It was flat. No trees, nothing. He picked a direction and walked. As he was there, he thought, _"Where the hell am I?"_

he felt like he just walked for an hour, the "moon" never budged from that spot in his vision. He looked around once more. It all looked just the same. But why isn't he making footprints in the grass? He started to run.

What felt like a few hours, he stopped, but he wasn't feeling tired a bit. He wasn't tired at all. A quick glance to another side, and he saw a cliffside edge. He ran to it. He stopped at the edge, but not even anything happened when he was skidding towards where he was. There was just a ocean of silvery-white. There was no movement on or in the water. It just seemed odd.

Something appeared as a small wisp in the horizon of the ocean. It was just like the ocean. Completely white, like a mist, only more transparent.

It floated towards Naruto, only stopping on the very edge of the cliff. Long pause. Then Naruto spoke. "Who or what are you?"

Then "It" spoke. "Thou art I, or should I say I art thou?" 'It' said, "It seems that you cannot see Our true form yet, son of man."

"Just what are you?" asked Naruto, "Where am I?"

"We are a part of you." 'it' said, "We are Seven in you. You were to awaken Our eyes, but then dark Divine energy went to you in the sealing."

"Ha?" Naruto said as he tilted his head in question.

"It seems We need to change ourselves for you to understand." 'It said, before the light began to change and morph it.

Now, after a few seconds, standing before him, was what was about a clone of him. The difference was that the hair was silvery-gray in a horn-like fashion. Then the eyes were white with six black concentric circles, the inversion of the "moon" in the sky. And the clothes were white. On the back had a circle above 9 magatama in the fashion like the eyes. A necklace of 6 magatama beads were also seen.

"What do I call you?" asked Naruto, the being responded.

"You may call Us, Rikudō." Rikudō said.

"You haven't answered my other question, where am I?" Naruto said to Rikudō.

"You are within yourself." He said, "To be precise, your mindscape, but yet only a part of it."

"Just why did I come here for?" asked Naruto.

"Your subconscious felt your need to save that man, and you were pulled here." Rikudō said, "To save him, you must challenge the paths for them to see you as their master."

A wall of light, but still dark enough to look at it, appeared from nowhere. "That is the first path you must face." said Rikudō, "Go in and challenge the path."

Naruto took a deep breath before entering, which upon what he saw was a mountainous region after he stepped through. There was a small lagoon on one side, a storm seeming to be above part of the forest, and the mountain was billowing smoke, making it a volcano.

From there, he looked around to find anything else. Other than him, there was no sign of life. There was a path going spirally up the volcano. On the top seemed to look like there was a shrine. Maybe that was where the first ability resides.

After reaching the top, there was a small shrine house. Without any manners, he opened the door without being invited in.

The inside was beautifully decorated with colorful flames, a small koi pond with 2 fish swimming in a circle, a patch of soil with a bonsai, a wind chime, and a metal post outside on the window.

"You know," said a voice, "It's not polite to enter a home without being invited in, right?"

Naruto turned towards the doorway. What he saw was also clone-like. It had the eyes of what he saw on the moon in the past realm. It wore a simple battle-suit made from natural things, which a few parts were made from leaves and grass. It had his hair though, and was slightly taller.

"I can make an exception this time as it is your first time." said the path, "I am the yousodō, the elemental path."

"So what is your ability?" asked Naruto intriguingly.

"As the name says, I can will the elements to my needs." yousodō said, "If you want to breathe life into the elements, you need Seidō, the life path."

"Rikudō told me to get here and challenge you to use your power." said Naruto.

"That is correct." said yousodō, "We each have rules that overpower us, but not make us as gods. It is your job to defeat us against the rules."

"What are the rules?" said Naruto.

Yousodō grinned. "You are frozen in place, but you get an infinite amount of chakra to compensate." he grinned out evilly.

_"Damn."_ thought Naruto, _"How am I supposed to defeat him?"_

The path was only toying with Naruto, sending a bunch of pebbles at Naruto to put him into amusing positions. Then he sent just regular water to drench Naruto from above. After that, he just chilled Naruto. Hilarious really. Naruto can't move from there, yet he had infinite chakra.

Naruto went for his original technique. Putting his hands into a ram hand sign, he declared his technique, and yousodō prepared himself for the attack. "Orioke no jutsu!"

The path, unprepared for the image being burned into him, had a nosebleed, which caused him to fly down the mountain.

Minutes later, a laughing Naruto and a wet Naruto later, they fought again. Naruto had an idea for when the path was going to use wind or water. He created a massive wave of Kage bunshin to counter the gale made by the path. They each used substitution to use as a false form of movement to attack, using the infinite chakra to their advantage.

"Impressive." said Yousodō before lying, "You managed to find a flaw in that. I acknowledge you as my master."

Naruto finally could feel his legs and move again. A portal of light appeared. The path last spoke, "That is the way back to the real world young master. I will tell you of how to use my abilities by talking from within our mind."

**Real world**

Naruto was back, and noticed that not even a second passed. _"Yousodō, can you hear me?"_ thought Naruto, mentally talking to his path.

_"Yes young master. As a test of my abilities, I say you should use the wind to carry you and the man to the destination."_

_"How do I do that?"_

_"I will possess your body to show you."_ and Naruto felt numb, feeling Yousodō controlling the body.

He felt the path being one with Nature and the wind blew. The path used the body to grab Iruka and willed the wind to carry them both. The wind blew, and both flew off towards the hospital.

The old Kage of the village had looked into his crystal ball after finding out the Kinjutsu scroll was missing. He saw Naruto defeating Mizuki and was proud. Though, Iruka was in bad shape, the Kage knew Naruto would get him to the hospital as fast as he could. And that is also where he is now.

The Kage summoned the emergency medics to the front of the building to wait for Naruto. What he didn't expect was for Naruto to be flying from the wind. His mind was popping out questions, but that could wait, there was a critically injured Shinobi that had to be taken care of.

Next morning, news went around of how there was a traitor caught off guard by an academy student, and soon to be genin. After all, Naruto went into a henge and told Ino to keep it as a "secret". Of course, as the Gossip queen, she told her friends, who they told their friends, which lead to a cycle of gossips, which was hard to believe, but too crazy to be false.

The Hokage had postponed the graduates by at least a week for Iruka to be healed. And this morning, he went to a deserted training ground. Specifically, Training ground 51, also known as the "Mirage training ground" because it appeared at certain times and disappeared the next. It was actually just a lake with an island in the middle. The water there evaporates during the Summer in afternoons before it fills back with water from an unknown source.

The island had a natural moat. It contained a substance that makes the water evaporate faster at a certain temperature, which was found when they built a few buildings there, which mysteriously appeared in summer afternoons.

Though with Yousodō's flames, they easily evaporated all the water for training uses. Next was earth manipulation. He made detailed little castles from dirt and mud. Wind manipulation was good, since he blew a tree bare of it's leaves. A bit of water did seep back into the lake, which Naruto used water manipulation to move into one contained area. Lightning could wait. He needed it to storm as to not arouse suspicion.

It's been a week and he mastered four of the five primary elements. All that's left is pure lightning manipulation, but until there was an electrical storm, he couldn't practice it.

From his "Jiji", he heard that Iruka would heal, although he had to use a wheelchair, as he had an incurable tetanus infection(Fact: Rust is the cause of tetanus, and if the shurikens were allowed to rust and went deep enough, it would cause incurable tetanus). If Tsunade came, she could heal the tetanus, but not the spinal injury, which was almost severed so as he couldn't move his legs. Naruto came out of his thoughts and headed to the academy.

Iruka was in his wheelchair waiting for everyone to settle down. That was until he noticed Naruto was late again. Sighing, he prepared to calm down his outrageous class. But that, too, went away when a strong wind blew and the windows opened up, causing some girls to hold down their super-short skirts and a few boys to shield themselves from all the leaves blowing in...

Pretty nice entrance for the Naruto who flew through the window. That and Iruka was also blown down from the wind. Naruto just willed the wind to pull him and the wheel chair back up.

_"What's this power?"_ thought Sasuke, _"It's probably too weak for an Uchiha elite like me!"_

"Ugh, thanks Naruto-kun." Iruka said before facing the class, "I'm proud of you all for graduating the class to become genin of Konoha. And here is your teams: Team one..."

Naruto tuned out until he heard his name. "Team seven: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke."

"Yes! True love conquers all!" shouted Sakura, who is oblivious to the fact Sasuke hates her.

"Continuing on, your sensei is Hatake Kakashi. Team nine is still in circulation." continued Iruka, "Team ten..."

Three hours later, Naruto wasn't fidgeting around for some reason. When Sasuke brought it up, Naruto couldn't answer. _"Yousodō, why aren't I doing what I do alot now?"_ Naruto thought to the path.

_"It is because After you were declared as my master, your impatience was embodied into my patience."__ yousodō said._

Naruto couldn't do anything more, as to Kakashi finally going through the door. "YOU'RE LATE!" screeched Sakura.

"My first impression..." said Kakashi, "I think one of you will be better than the others. Meet me on the rooftop in 5 minutes."

Kakashi shunshinned away in a swirl of more leaves... It'll be a busy day for the civilian janitor. The three genin looked at each other before Sasuke walks out, followed by Sakura. Naruto just flew to the roof with wind manipulation from the window.

Exactly 3 minutes and 46 seconds later(Yes, it was random), Everyone was on the academy roof."Now..." began Kakashi, "Time to start introductions!"

"You first pinky." he said.

"Sensei, how do we start off?" 'pinky' said.

"Oh, name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, and dreams." he replied, with Sakura staring at him until, "Fine, I'll start it. My name is Hatake, Kakashi, my hobbies, likes, and dislikes are none of your business, and my dreams aren't for you. You next pinky"

_"All we learned was his name..." the three genin thought._

"My name is Haruno, Sakura, my hobby is *squeals after looking at Sasuke*, my likes are *Looks at Sasuke and squeals again. My dislikes are Ino-bunta and Naruto-Baka! My dreams is *Last glance and squeal*." Sakura fangirled.

"Next, emo-brooder."

"Names Uchiha, Sasuke. I don't like or hate much. I have no hobbies. My dream, no, my ambition is to kill a certain man." said Sasuke.

"Last, sunshine."

"My name is Uzumaki, Naruto. My hobbies are training and eating ramen. I like to train and eat ramen. I dislike vegetables and people who don't recognize the scroll and the kunai. My dream is to create world peace." said Naruto, having an urge to say to create world peace.

"Okay," Kakashi said, "Go to training ground seven tomorrow at 9 am. Don't be late, and take my advice: don't eat breakfast."

He shunshinned away, leaving the poor civilian janitor to clean, and Sasuke left, with Sakura following. Naruto just flew away using wind manipulation.

Naruto did not fly to his apartment, but rather to the Hokage office. He knew his Jiji would have questions, and would want to know of this.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was doing the paperwork in his office. He was going to ask Naruto some questions after all the paperwork too. Hopefully, nothing bad will happen. Tough luck old man, he doesn't know what's coming to him.

The window was blown open, scattering the paperwork all over his desk, and flew around the room. Damn wind. He went to close the window before he saw an orange ball fly through the window and land on the floor. "Yo Jiji!" said the now standing orange ball.

"Oh, Naruto! Look at this mess now!" muttered the Sandaime Hokage.

"Eh heh heh, I thought you'd have questions from the Forbidden scroll incident..." thought Naruto out loud.

"As a matter of fact, I do." replied the Sandaime.

Naruto thought a bit. If he said there were others within his mindscape, then the Hokage will probably get a Yamanaka to see it, or send him to the hospital. If he said he did it by "borrowing" things, the Kage will believe it if he was lucky enough. If he did some other things, then he would be good to go.

_"Young master, I'm still here. I have an idea to your predicament." yousodō said within the mindscape._

_"Alright, alright, spit it out! Tell me!" said Naruto quickly._

_"I think..."_

******And a locked door for at least this chapter. When next chapter comes out, these doors will have their lock fuuinjutsu burned off by my patented long-delay fuuinjutsus.**

**So how do you like the story so far? With parts somewhat like Shigeru(DiLost)-san's Samsara series, but yet so different. Shigeru has allowed me to use some ideas, and if he asks me not to use any of his ideas anymore, I will respect that.**

**No, I am not naïve. I don't take credit for the things I use unless I created it. Yes, I'm a pervert, but that stuff isn't allowed on FF. You might be wondering why I put I'm a pervert. Well, in my defense, everyone is a pervert. Even the purest of all people have it. Same goes with inner darkness. I accepted my own darkness, but will those of you who didn't, will do it, or not?**


End file.
